


“Witness me old man, I am the wild!”

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alivebur, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Gen, God Tommy, God Tommy?, God Tommyinnit, Hybridinnit, My lockdown I choose the coping mechanism, Philza’s A+ Parenting, Songfic, The Horror and the Wild, This could be sequel for are we that easy to let go, Tommy has wings, it doesn’t matter if I wrote it befote, it is now a sequel, mild gore?, neglet, no ships, winginnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: A song fic based on the song The Horrors and the Wild.——————————-“I promised you they’ll sing every time!” The sword dug slightly into Philza’s throat. He gasped and tried to pull it away. Alas he couldn’t. He wasn’t escaping this time.
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcty shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	“Witness me old man, I am the wild!”

He walked towards Philza slowly, eyes narrow and smiling wide like the Cheshire Cat. Wilbur stood next to him, behind the iron bars and curled up into a ball. He had just been resurrected when Philza grabbed him and threw him in for his crimes against L’manberg. He was to be taken to Pandora’s Vault the next day.

“Remember me I ask!” Tommy hissed to his father, grabbing his sword. He smirked as he came to a stop right in front of him.

“Remember me I sing!” He grinned, grabbing Philza by the wing and pulling him towards him. His brother watched on, scared for his life. He had never seen Tommy so mad before. Philza was going to pay.

He pulled his weapon up to his father’s back. Philza’s eyes widened with fear and pain as Tommy’s sword was brung towards his wings. He howled in pain as it dug in. The black wings turning darker with blood. It dug deeper and deeper, cutting through the bone. Both of them dropped to the floor with a thud.

His eyebrows furrowed and his smile dropped as he saw Wilbur whimpering on the floor.

“Give me back my brother, you WINGLESS thing!” Tommy yelled, punching his dads face. Philza shook his head, blood pouring from his nose like a faucet. This made Tommy more mad.

“Think of all the horrors that I’d promised you I’d bring!” He brought his diamond sword, dripping with the red liquid to his neck. One wrong move and he’d be dead.

“I promised you they’ll sing every time!” The sword dug slightly into Philza’s throat. He gasped and tried to pull it away. Alas he couldn’t. He wasn’t escaping this time.

“You passed your fingers through my hair and called me child.” Tommy pulled the sword away, grabbing Philzas hair instead. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered every time he had a nightmare and had no one to comfort him. 

Remembering when he would go on adventures and leave him alone. 

Remembering the pain of losing his brother.

Remembering when he sided with Dream.

He pulled Philza’s face close to his.

“Witness me old man! I am the wild!” He grabbed the older man by the throat, throwing him against the wall and puffed out his white wings like an angry cat. He wanted revenge and he was going to get it.

Philza groaned in pain as his wing stubs came in contact with the wood. The world was spinning and he couldn’t see Tommy at all.

Tommy let go of his father, letting him crumple to the floor in a puddle of his own blood, bringing his sword into his chest instead. 

He watched as his body fell still.

Watched as his communicator buzzed. 

Watched as Technoblade ran in. 

Watched as Tubbo ran towards him with eyes laced with concern.

Watched as Wilbur was finally set free.


End file.
